There is known a fixing device employing, as a hearting side member, an endless fixing belt having a heater in order to reduce an electric power and shorten a warm-up time (for example, JP-A-2008-257946, JP-A-2011-95540, JP-A-2011-95549, and JP-A-2011-203405).